A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell
by Malou Warblers
Summary: Je me réveille le matin, trébuchant sur ma vie. Il ne peut y avoir d'amour sans sacrifices...


Aucun des personnages ni la série ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur : Voici ma première fiction... J'ai beaucoup de mal à être satisfaite de mes textes, mais je pense que les poster ici, avoir quelques avis aussi positifs que négatifs ne peuvent que m'aider à avancer.

Cette histoire m'est apparu hier alors que j'écouter Happy Ending de Mika, d'où le nom de la fiction, ainsi que le résumer. J'ai pris un peu plus d'une heure pour l'écrire, je pense qu'elle aurait pu être plus travaillée, mais je l'aime bien comme elle est. Parlons d'un « brouillon » de mes prochaines fictions. Enjoy ! ( :

Ps; Petite dédicace à **Blaine Warbler **parce qu'elle est vraiment super gentille et qu'on s'échange des messages télépathiques… Pretty cool non ?

* * *

><p>Kurt était épuisé.<p>

Il ne savait plus très bien comment ou quand cela avait commencé, surement il y a des mois. Depuis, sa relation avec Blaine n'avait était que disputes sur disputes. Bien sur, ils s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais ils avaient besoin d'espace, de temps, de nouvelles expériences… Enfin, c'est ce dont Blaine avait besoin.

Il avait décidé de partir pour 3 mois en voyage scolaire, quelque part en Europe. Les règles que Blaine avait fixées en partant étaient simples; pas d'appels, pas de mail ni de cartes postales, il ne lui donnerait aucune nouvelle et ainsi, leurs retrouvailles seraient parfaites. Pour Kurt, cette idée était absurde, mais il n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'hocher la tête à chaque parole du beau brun. Il savait que ça n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre, loin de là, pourtant Blaine l'avait prise et il avait laissé à Lima, dans le froid de décembre, un Kurt plus seul que jamais. Et ça faisait mal.

Les tous premiers jours, Kurt essaya de se persuader que trois mois, ce n'était absolument rien dans toute une vie. Pourtant, plus les jours avançaient, plus Blaine lui manquait et plus il se sentait vide, vide de sens. Il avait la désagréable impression de devenir fou. Alors, il commença à manger pour combler ce vide, d'abord des bonbons, puis peut à peut des pots de glace, un chaque soir, puis deux, puis trois. Il mangeait toutes ces choses qu'il avait soigneusement évitées pendant de longues années. A table, Burt le taquinait sans arrêt, heureux de voir son fils manger avec autant d'ardeur pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais en même temps, il se questionnait, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Kurt, ou du moins, il ne voulait pas comprendre, alors il se voila la face, ignorant la douleur dans les yeux de son fils, espérant que ce n'était que passager et que dès le retour de Blaine, tout se remettrait dans l'ordre.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois de vacances passa, un mois où Kurt refusa de voir ses amis et son demi-frère Finn, inventant des excuses plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, Kurt resta cloitré dans sa chambre, évitant tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Il leur en voulait, à ses amis, à sa famille, aux gens dans la rue, d'être si insouciants, de continué à vivre et à être heureux, mais surtout, il en voulait à Blaine de l'avoir laissé. Il se sentait si seul, il était incomplet sans lui.

Et puis une nuit, peu avant la rentrée des classes, alors qu'il se regardait furtivement dans le miroir, ce fut le déclic. Son visage était bouffi, livide et parsemé d'immondes boutons. Et il était devenu énorme.

**E-N-O-R-M-E** se répétait-il en touchant ses nouvelles formes.

_Pas étonnant que Blaine m'ait quitté, je devais le dégoûter. Je me dégoute._A cette pensé, Kurt se mit à pleurer, toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis ces dernières semaines se précipitèrent au creux de ses yeux, ses jambes flanchèrent et ses mains tremblèrent, il dut s'asseoir à même le sol de sa salle de bain. Bientôt, des sons sortirent de sa bouche, comme un murmure, puis il se mit à crier des mots de haine, beaucoup de haine. Une petite voix dans sa tête remercia intérieurement son père d'avoir emmené Carole et Finn à un match ce soir là, Burt n'aurait pas supporté de le voir dans cet état.

Il resta longuement par terre à faire le vide dans sa tête ainsi que dans son cœur. Puis, doucement, un sourire de vengeance se dessina sur son visage. Il allait faire payer Blaine pour l'avoir abandonné, il allait le blesser et le tromper s'il le fallait. Mais d'abord, il devait s'occuper d'un plus gros problème…

Et pour la première fois, ce soir là, Kurt se fit vomir.

* * *

><p>La rentrée se passa dans le calme, il était content que ses amis, pas rancuniers pour un sou ne posèrent de questions, et ils firent tous comme si de rien n'était. Kurt mangeait de moins en moins, une petite pomme le midi, deux, trois grains de riz le soir et des litres d'eau par centaines. Et chaque soir, il se faisait vomir. <em>Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, j'ai BESOIN de maigrir.<em>

Et il maigrit. Trop. Beaucoup trop et en très peu de temps.

Burt était de plus en plus inquiet, il essaya de lui parler, à maintes reprises, mais Kurt refusait toujours, prétextant de longs devoirs, même quand il n'en avait pas. Dans ces moments, il restait couché sur son lit, à essayer de ne pas penser, à lui, à Blaine. Certains jours, il se surprenait à loucher sur son portable, espérant ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie de sa part.

Un soir, il alla même jusqu'à essayer de l'appeler, et alors que la première sonnerie retenti, un sentiment de rage monta en lui et il couru jeter son portable dans les toilettes.

_Parfait_.

Kurt ne vit pas les jours passer, il n'entendit pas les cris de son père à bout, il ne vit encore moins les regards de plus en plus inquiets de ses amis. Il était absent, spectateur d'une vie qui n'était plus la sienne. Il se levait le matin, allait au lycée, revenait, se faisait vomir et allait se coucher. C'était simple, très simple. Les seuls soirs ou il changeait sa routine, c'est quand il s'habillait pour sortir en cachette, il trainait dans les bars du coin pour boire et danser, dans un état second. Un soir, Kurt se fit prendre par un blond complètement bourré et il décida qu'il aimait ça, faire l'amour avec des inconnus, en pleine rue, pendant que le monde dort, souffrir. Alors il recommença, encore.

Son père criait et Carole pleurait. Kurt, ne bougeait pas. Puis, un matin en cours d'histoire, il tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Il n'a pas fallu longtemps aux docteurs pour diagnostiquer à Kurt une anorexie sévère, d'un stade avancé. Il fut placé dans un centre et une sonde apparut à son bras. Kurt ne protesta pas, il était bien trop faible pour ça. La première semaine fut affreuse, les médecins et les psychothérapeutes se relayaient à son chevet. Mais le pire avait été les yeux de son père alors qu'il se réveillait pour la première fois dans son lit d'hôpital il y avait vu du regret, de la tristesse, de la peur, mais aussi beaucoup de doute et de culpabilité. A ce moment, Kurt se fit la promesse de se ressaisir, non pas pour lui, mais pour son père. Il oublia alors Blaine et ses soucis qui lui paraissaient maintenant si idiots.<p>

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Kurt eu envie de vivre.

Grâce au soutien des médecins, de sa famille et de ses amis, Kurt reprit vie, petit à petit... Il riait aux blagues de Finn, souriait, mangeait, simplement, juste comme il faut. Ensemble, plus unis que jamais ils avançaient vers la lumière. Et la peur sur le visage de son père se transforma en l'espoir.

_-No Hope. No Love. No Glory. No Happy Ending. –_

Kurt resta trois semaines à l'hôpital. On lui répétait souvent qu'il faisait d'énorme progrès et qu'il était très courageux et bien qu'il se sentait encore faible, les médecins l'autorisèrent à rentrer chez lui, à condition qu'il se repose et qu'un psychologue vienne le voir quotidiennement.

Allongé dans son lit, Kurt repensa a ces dernières semaines, il avait eu de longues conversations avec son père, a cœur ouvert et celles-ci leurs avaient fait le plus grand bien, à tous les deux. Rachel et Mercedes étaient venues le voir et l'avaient trouvé en forme, ils avaient aussi longuement discuté et ça s'était finie en une inévitable bataille d'oreillers ainsi qu'un câlin collectif.

Se sentant tout d'un coup épuisé, il se coucha confortablement dans son lit. Il en avait marre de cette fatigue, il voulait vivre de nouveau et à plein temps, courir partout, peut être même faire du shopping… Ses pensées furent interrompues par un léger bruit de pas devant sa porte. Cela devait être son psy. Kurt avait encore du mal à se comprendre, à comprendre les raisons de sa dépression, car maintenant, il le savait, même si le départ de Blaine avait été le déclencheur, la source du problème venait de bien plus loin. Il avait aussi bien du mal à ne pas se sentir coupable vis à vis de ses proches, il s'en voulait terriblement de leurs avoir fit subir ça, d'avoir été si égoïste. Heureusement le Dr Lentrice l'aidait énormément.

- Entrez !

La personne derrière sa porte semble hésitante. Et quand elle s'ouvrit enfin, elle fit place à un Blaine au regard triste, qui portait une barbe de quelques jours, ses cheveux étaient négligés, et il avait de gros yeux rouges et gonflés. Le cœur de Kurt rata un battement et tout se brouilla dans sa tête. Ses yeux suivirent Blaine, alors qu'il se posait doucement sur le lit de Kurt. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kurt vit Blaine l'observer, d'abords son visage, puis ses bras, et enfin le début de ses longues et squelettiques jambes. Blaine se pinça la lèvre, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Kurt…j-j-je suis tellement désolé. Si tu savais …je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi pendant ces trois derniers mois. Chaque soir, je regardais mon portable, j'avais tellement envie d'entendre le son de ta voix, de te raconter mes journées. Et puis j'ai tenu bon parce que je pensais vraiment que ça serait bien, que j'avais pris la bonne décision, tu sais… Et j'arrive ici, plus heureux que jamais et ton père…il m'a tout raconté… et je comprends pourquoi il était si froid avec moi quand il m'a fait entrer….je me sens tellement stupide, de t'avoir laissé… Je-je ne t'abonnerai plus jamais Kurt, je te jure, plus jamais. Et toi et moi, on va traverser ça ensemble… et…

Kurt posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Blaine et sourit.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il simplement.

Blaine plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il se mit contre son petit ami, l'enlaça et après un moment, chuchota :

- Moi aussi…je t'aime. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout….silteplait.

Alors Kurt parla de sa peine de voir Blaine partir, de sa dépression, de son soudain amour inconditionnel pour la nourriture, de la première fois ou il se fit vomir, de ses crises de nerfs, de ses aventures d'un soir…Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus le visage Blaine s'assombrissait, il s'en voulait, toute était de sa faute, il le savait, il lui avait du mal, tellement de mal. Et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage.

_Je te promets de faire tout pour réparer mes erreurs et pour te rendre heureux pour le reste de sa vie. Je te le promets, mon amour._

Ce soir là, Kurt et Blaine discutèrent pendant de longues heures, de sujets variés comme les coutumes ridicules des Européens, le chagrin, de Kurt mais aussi de leurs avenir ensemble. Il était déjà tard quand Blaine demanda gentiment à Kurt s'il pouvait essayer quelque chose « d'un peu bizarre ». Kurt hocha la tête, il ne voyait pas vraiment ou Blaine voulait en venir…

Blaine se leva lentement, verrouilla la porte de la chambre et fouilla dans son sac. Kurt fronça les sourcils quand il le vit en sortir un pot de Nutella et de la chantilly qu'il posa sur l'étagère à côté de lui.

Blaine de son côté se demanda si sa « petite surprise » était une bonne idée, si ce n'était pas encore trop tôt, après tout, il était rentré que depuis quelques heures et Kurt avait l'air si fatigué…

- Je les ai piqués dans ta cuisine, dans le placard à Finn, confessa Blaine.

- Mais que veux-tu faire avec…

Kurt se retrouva incapable de finir sa question à la vue de Blaine qui commençait à enlever, tranquillement, son t-shirt, très lentement, de façon à ce que Kurt puisse voir chaque parcelle de sa peau, petit à petit. _A-t'il fait de la musculation mois ou ma mémoire me joue des tours ?_Son t-shirt part terre, Blaine regarda Kurt avec un regard espiègle et commença à retirer son pantalon. Kurt laissé s'échapper un grognement de sa gorge, dieu, comme il était bon de redécouvrir le corps de son amant. Accélérant la cadence, Blaine se retrouva nu devant son petit ami, il prit alors le pot de Nutella, plongea ses doigts dedans et s'entreprit à barbouiller son corps avec la pâte. D'abord ses cuisses, puis ses hanches, dessinant des cercles, tout en regardant Kurt. Celui-ci était hypnotisé par ce que faisait le beau brun. Blaine sourit et étala doucement du Nutella sur son membre en érection. Pour finir, il écrivit sur son torse « MANGE-MOI ! » Et alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit Kurt plonger sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

Et c'est avec des yeux aussi pétillants que gourmands que Kurt répondit

- Avec plaisir.


End file.
